


An ATLBES playlist

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Written upon the imprisonment of Leonardo Santelli by the dark lord Grindelwald in September 1933. Played as he was rescued from Nurmengard on November 18 of that year.





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts graduation song

http://www.fborfw.com/strip_fix/music/gradsong.mp3


	2. The Song of the Santelli men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written upon the imprisonment of Leonardo Santelli by the dark lord Grindelwald in September 1933. Played as he was rescued from Nurmengard on November 18 of that year.

A good sword and a trusty hand!  
A merry heart and true!   
Grindelwald’s men shall understand   
What American lads can do!   
And have they fixed the where and when?   
And shall Santelli die?   
Here’s eighteen hundred wixenkind  
Will know the reason why!

    And shall Santelli live?
    Or shall Santelli die?
    Here's eighteen hundred wixenkind
    Will know the reason why!

Out spake their Captain brave and bold:   
A merry wizard he:   
Though Nurmengard were Michael's hold,   
We'll set Santelli free!   
We'll cross the Loire, land to land:   
The Rhone is no stay:   
With "one and all," and hand in hand;   
And who shall bid us nay?

    And shall Santelli live?
    Or shall Santelli die?
    Here's eighteen hundred wixenkind
    Will know the reason why!

And when we come to Gellert’s Wall,  
A pleasant sight to view,   
Come forth! come forth! ye cowards all:  
Here's men as good as you.   
Santelli he's in keep and hold;   
Santelli he may die:   
Here's eighteen hundred wixenkind   
Will know the reason why

    And shall Santelli live?
    Or shall Santelli die?
    Here's eighteen hundred wixenkind
    Will know the reason why!


	3. A song about Samwise

_The last that ever he saw him_   
_Carried away by a grey ship sailing_   
_He returned home saddened but caring_   
_Carried away by a grey ship sailing._   
_Left off the Mithlond on a wet autumn night_   
_Far away to the other side._   
_He was caught in the wrench of an emotional fight_   
_And he found not yet how to push through_

_The trees that whisper in the evening_   
_Not in despair by the starlight twinkling_   
_Sing a song of sorrowing and grieving_   
_Not in despair by the starlight twinkling_   
_All he saw was the silhouette of the sails_   
_Far away to the other side._   
_He was stabbed and poisoned and his happiness frail_   
_And he found not yet how to push through_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman far away_   
_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman one day_

_Four o'clock in the morning_   
_Sam is so sad in a moonlight shadow_   
_He watched his vision forming_   
_Sam is so sad in a moonlight shadow_   
_Star were staring with a silvery light_   
_Far away on the upper side_   
_Master, come to talk to me this night_   
_But he found not yet how to push through_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman far away_   
_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman one day_

_Far away on the other side._

_Understanding yet wide-eyed was it really the best_   
_Far away on the other side_   
_The Elves were singing and the night was at rest_   
_But he found not yet how to push through_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman far away_   
_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman one day_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman far away_   
_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman one day_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman far away_   
_I stay, I pray, I see you in Aman one day_

_The last time ever he had seen him_   
_Carried away by a grey ship sailing_   
_A crowd of old friends gathered just to leave with him_   
_Carried away by a grey ship sailing_   
_Understanding yet wide-eyed was it really the best_   
_Far away to the other side_   
_The Elves were singing and the night was at rest_   
_But he found not yet how to push through_

_Carried away by a grey ship sailing_   
_Carried away by a grey ship sailing_   
_Far away to the other side._   
_But he found not yet how to push through_


	4. Halflings on the Fornost Way

Let me tell you the story  
Of a band of halflings  
On a tragic and fateful day;  
Slung their quivers on their shoulders,  
Grabbed a map to Fornost  
From the folks at the AAA.

It said, "Follow the East Road  
Till you reach the Greenway  
(Have a beer in historic Bree);  
At the Greenway you turn northward --  
Be prepared to battle  
At the gates of King's Nor-bur-y."  
  


They gave them their orders at Arthedain,  
Saying, "Halflings, you're way behind time.  
This is not Angband, but it's Old Angmar,  
You must march into Evendim on time."

They were charging down the grade making 90 miles an hour,  
When the Witch King began to scream.  
He escaped to the East, outran Glorfindel,  
Who said "Maybe he'll fall to a Halfling."

'75 saw the bravest Hobbits  
That the Shire has ever seen,  
But they fought so hard 'gainst the evil of Angmar  
That the death toll was numbered 14.


End file.
